


She Knows

by miera



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-23
Updated: 2010-07-23
Packaged: 2017-10-10 18:32:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miera/pseuds/miera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth knows him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Knows

John tugs at her clothing urgently, impatient to get her naked and she grins at him and helps and doesn't protest when he pushes her gently down onto the bed and crawls on top of her. She relaxes with a happy sigh as his mouth works down her throat to her breasts and he lingers there for a wonderfully long time, until her hips are jerking against his.

Ordinarily she wouldn't mind John being a little jealous. It was flattering, for starters, and she was pretty sure he knew he had nothing to worry about. Random Fawning Alien Diplomat Guy wasn't about to end up a permanent fixture in her life. She'd flirted back just a little, since "charm and disarm" seemed to be a standard negotiating tactic in all galaxies, but that was all.

His hands trail down her body, mouth following, and his fingertips tease her thighs open. She realizes he's bent on proving something here as his tongue slips alongside her clit, steady and strong. He's reminding her that he knows her. He's studied what she likes and he can wind her up and make her come so hard she has to peel herself off the ceiling.

Which he does. His tongue keeps moving and those fluttering fingers wander down and then dance around the entrance to her body for a torturously long time before sliding into her, pressing up and moving in just the right rhythm while Elizabeth twists underneath him, her breathing labored while she curses him under her breath and her fingers go white holding on to the pillow. He holds her down with his other hand until light explodes behind her eyelids and she groans, long and loud as pleasure pulses through her whole body.

Awareness creeps in along John's fingers, wet from her and petting along the sensitive skin of her hip. He has nothing to prove to her, no need to earn his place here. And it bothers her that somewhere inside that crowded and messy psyche of his he might think that.

On a deep breath, she bucks up and pushes him down onto his back. As soon as they find their balance on the tiny bed, she's straddling him and sliding down. His cock is flushed red and completely hard and she can't hold back the tiny gasp as she takes him in. An aftershock goes through her at the feeling.

Not waiting for her own body to catch up, she starts moving immediately. It's not fast, but John likes to watch her riding him, likes seeing her breasts jiggle a little and her muscles flex. She feels another surge of arousal as she remembers him whispering that to her one night. It had turned her on to no end then, too.

His hands wander, fondling her breasts, caressing the curve of her hips, pinching her ass before one hand moves between her legs. Elizabeth moans, touching him in turn, letting her head fall back so her body is stretched out for him to see. "John, _God_..."

He sits up and cups the back of her head with his free hand, fingers tangled in her hair, and pulls her mouth to his. She knew he would. She knows what it means to him to hear her panting (or screaming) out his name while they have sex. Defying the risk of someone overhearing, she says his name again and feels her body revving up as his finger rubs at her deftly. Her hands tighten on his tense shoulders and she knows this too, the way he goes rock hard all over when he needs to come.

She kisses that dangerous, perfect mouth, then bites his lower lip just to feel him shudder underneath her. "John," she says again, and slicks her tongue against his reddened lip. "Mine," she growls, burying a hand in his messy hair; even messier now that her fingers have been running through it.

His eyes are almost black and he nods, wordlessly, mouth hanging open and watching avidly as Elizabeth slams herself down harder, body throbbing and tight until another orgasm tears through her in a burst of sensation that has her gasping.

Her forehead rests against his as he holds her hips in place, grinding up and muttering "Fuck" as he comes inside of her.

Her body abruptly loses the strength to stay upright and she sags onto him, arms around his neck and her body pressed against his. John collapses back onto the bed, taking her with him and landing with an audible "Oof" as her weight bears him down.

His hands brush over her back soothingly. She goes practically immobile after sex. John remains restless for a while.

She knows this. She knows _them together_ and likes it. More than likes.

She also knows John well enough to not say any of this out loud. Instead when she can move again, she props herself up on an elbow, kisses him rather sloppily and grins.

He tucks her hair behind her ear, grins back and doesn't object when she pulls up the blankets and cuddles against his chest, John's arm around her, exactly where it was supposed to be.


End file.
